The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Weigela plant, botanically known as Weigela florida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘DV Putten’.
The new Weigela is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Weigelas with unique leaf shapes and coloration, uniform plant habit and hardiness.
The new Weigela originated from a cross-pollination of two unidentified selections of Weigela florida, not patented. The cultivar DV Putten was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2002 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings in Grand Haven, Mich. since 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Weigela plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.